Live with me
by RosaPeach
Summary: Rina makes Rena's father move Rena out of the house. Rena is upset. Who will help her? bad summary KeiRena KeiichixRena KxR One-shot


_**Rena's POV**_

'_I'm wearing a mask...A mask that always shows happiness...But people don't seem to notice how I really feel...Lost, sad and hurt...Should I commit suicide?'_ I shook my head at the thought.

I couldn't concentrate at school. Keiichi was explaining stuff to Mion and me, but I wasn't listening.

Suddenly a hand waved in front of me "Earth to Rena" I snapped out of thoughts. "H-hai?"

Keiichi and Mion grinned at me. "G-gomen..." I said. "It's okay Rena" Keiichi said.

After the end of the school day I stood up immediately and walked out of the classroom.

I heard Mion "Rena! W-wait!" But I didn't and walked my way home. It was quiet and I knew that home wasn't much further from here. I hope that Rina isn't at home...Otou-san always acted different when she was at home. I hated her...but if otou-san is happy, it's okay.

I sighed before I walked in. "I'm home." I said when I closed the door. "Rena-chan" my father smiled at me. "Oh hi Rena-chan" Rina said sickly sweet. Ugh, why does she always act so fake. "Hi Rina-san" I said back. I walked upstairs to my room, but I heard my father calling me. "Rena, don't you want to eat something?" "No, I'm not hungry, thanks for asking though." I said. "Okay..."

It was late and I still heard Rina's voice, so I went very quiet downstairs to eavesdrop.

"Maybe if she went to a school out of Hinamizawa, we can do more stuff together." "I-I don't know if that's such a good idea." "Okay, what if she has an apartment on her own, she won't be in our way, and we can do whatever we want" "I-I will think about it..." I was shocked that my father would think about me moving out of this house! I went quietly upstairs and sat on my bed. I couldn't sleep the whole night.

The next day at school I was again not focused and Mion asked me why I didn't come to the club meeting. I told her that I had to go home immediately and she believed me. Keiichi, on the other hand, didn't seem to believe me. He kept looking at me and it was kind of scary.

While the break Keiichi still stared at me and I was done with it. "What's with the staring...?"

"U-uhm...anou..." He stuttered "Great answer..." I said with a hint of sarcasm. "Rena! What's wrong with you?" Mion asked. "Nothing...Everything is great." I said almost emotionless and stared at the window. "Rena should rest more Mii~" Rika said "Hohoho indeed Rika. Rena has dark circles under her eyes." Satoko said. "Do have trouble with sleeping Rena?" Mion asked me. I shook my head.

I took a short look at Keiichi, I probably offended him because looked a bit hurt.

I gave them a smile "I'll be fine, I just didn't sleep well yesterday, because...anou..." I didn't finish the sentence. They looked at me, waiting for me to finish the sentence. I could tell them the truth, but I didn't. "...B-because I had a headache!" I said quickly. Keiichi didn't seem to believe this either, I could tell that by the look of his eyes. The others seemed to believe.

After school Mion said that there was no club meeting, because she had to help her uncle.

So Keiichi and I walked together. We were quiet, until. "Okay Rena, what is really going on?"

"W-what do you mean?" "I mean the truth, I knew that you lied to us." I waved my hands in front of me "T-there is nothing wrong, really!" "Liar...I expected more of you..." He said. It angered me inside, I yelled at him "SO WHAT! LIKE YOU CARE OR SOMETHING!" He seemed shocked by my outburst.

"R-Rena..." "Ugh...I'm done with it..." I said before walking toward my house. Keiichi just stood there frozen.

At home my father called me. "Yes otou-san?" "Rena...I've been thinking..." I when he said that.

"A-about what...?" "That you might be better off...if you had your own apartment..."

My eyes got wide. "W-what...?" "I-I'm sorry Rena, but I'm renting you an apartment..."

"Why?" I screamed while tears were rolling down my face. "Rena, don't get me wrong..."

"You don't care about me! You only care for...that...that woman!" I yelled at him.

"Rena! I love you, but if you're here when Rina-chan is here...well we can't...you know..."

"Unbelievable!" I screamed. "You can tell it in my face that you don't care for me! You're...you're as worse as okaasan!" I yelled before walking out of the door. My father yelled after me that he had moved my stuff already to that apartment and threw to keys to me. I caught them with hate and searched for my apartment. I found the apartment with difficulty. I was a boring apartment, it made me depressed and tears were running down my face again...'_Maybe I should tell Keiichi about it...No I can't!_' Yet my body went over to the phone and I dialled Keiichi's number. The phone went over. "_Moshi-moshi._" "K-Keiichi...I-it's Rena..." I said. "_Rena? Have you got a new number?_" "S-sort of..."

I tried not to start sobbing, but I failed. "_R-Rena! What's wrong_?" "Keiichi! Everything goes wrong! Otou-san! He...he...!" "_Calm down Rena! Where are you?_" I gave him my address and he said he would come immediately.

The doorbell rang and I opened the door. Keiichi was soaked, because it was raining. "Rena..."

I let him in and went to give him a towel, he thanked me when I gave him the towel.

When it was quiet, I suddenly burst out crying. Keiichi came over to me and pulled me in an embrace.

"Everything will be fine..." He whispered in my ear. "B-but otou-san...He-he..." "You can tell me Rena." "H-he rented this apartment to keep me away from him and Rina! And he did it without discussing it w-with me!" "He wanted you, his blood own daughter who was there for him all time, to leave him for some woman he likes?" "H-hai..." "Okay Rena...I might have a solution..."

"T-tell me..." "L-live with me...!"

_**Keiichi's POV**_

"L-live with me...!" I said blushing. I looked at Rena who was also blushing. "B-but...your parents..."

"My parents are in Tokyo, I have the house for myself." "O-okay but that is only temporary..."

"No...My parents are travelling for my father's artwork, so they won't be at home much."

"I-I..." "Yes..?" "I don't know Keiichi...I-I'll be a burden..." "No you won't...Please Rena...You don't want to stay here, right?" "Y-yes, but..." "No 'but', you don't like it here. Come home...with me.." I said almost begging. "O-okay Keiichi-kun..." I smiled "Great! Let grab your stuff."

It took quite a while for us to move all of Rena's stuff. After we moved the last stuff to the guestroom, we went downstairs to drink something. We were quiet for a while, until: "T-thank you for letting me stay here.." Rena said "It's no problem. Friends are supposed to help each other, right?" I said and she nodded in response. Another silence filled the room. I stood up. "I have to make a call, alright?" "O-okay Keiichi-kun." I walked out the living room and went over to phone.

I dialled Rena's father's number. "_Moshi-moshi?_" Mr Ryuuguu said "This is Maebara Keiichi" I said already serious. "_Oh it's you Maebara-san_" "I want to talk about the apartment you rented Rena.."

"_Is something wrong with it?_" "Oh there is. You don't have to rent it anymore." "_What do you mean?"_ He asked confused. "I mean that Rena won't use that apartment anymore because she is with me now." "_Oh okay._" He said like it was normal. _What? Just 'oh okay'? Is he kidding me?_ "You think it's just 'okay'? Your daughter was always there for you and you just replace her for just a woman? What sick mind do you have!" I screamed in the phone. "..." He hung up on me. Then Rena appeared behind me.

"Keiichi, did you call my father...?" She asked when I turned around. "U-uhm...hai..." "What did he said?" "I don't think you want to know that..." "He just agreed, right..?" "anou..." "Tell me...!" "Yes he did..." She looked down and she bit her lip. I could tell that she was about to cry. I got over to her and pulled her close. I heard her sobs, and then she cried against my chest. I rubbed her back, so she would relax more. When the crying went over in sobbing again she muttered softly "H-he hates me..." "Hush Rena...It will be okay, I promise." "When is that..?" She asked me while her tears were running down her face. "I don't know...but if it makes you happy we can do something you like." "Like what...?" "Everything you like, treasure hunting maybe?" "No thanks...I'm not in the mood..." Rena, my Rena, doesn't want to go treasure hunting? What for world is this?

"That's very unlike you, but okay...What do you want to then?" "Nothing..." She said. "Is there really nothing?" She shook her head. I sighed. What can I do for her? Suddenly she was shaking and fell on her knees. "Rena!" I shouted and helped her stand. "G-gomen Keiichi-kun...I'm a bit tired, that's all.." She gave me a small smile, but it disappeared as fast as it came. I think she wanted me to let this slip, but I didn't and I picked her up and carried her upstairs. "K-Keiichi-kun! I-It's nothing! I-I'm fine!" She protested while she blushed. I grinned at her "You're not, besides you could need some rest anyway." I said. I brought her to '_the guestroom_' which we can almost call '_Rena's room_'.

I placed her down and said "The best thing to do is sleep, so please sleep, okay Rena?" She nodded and I wished her a good night she said the same to me. Maybe I could use also some sleep too. So I went to my room to sleep.

The next day I went downstairs and saw that Rena was already up. She was staring outside the window. "Ohayo Rena" I smiled. She turned her head to face me and smiled a bit "Ohayo Keiichi-kun" she said. She still seemed a bit tired though. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"You still seem tired Rena..." "Oh...I just woke up early that's all." She said smiling. She seemed really a lot happier than yesterday. I patted her head a bit and she blushed in response.

After a delicious breakfast made by Rena, we made ourselves ready for school. On our way we talked a bit. Then we saw Mion. "You two are late" "Gomen Mi-chan" Rena said smiling. "You're the one who's always late." I said. Our way to school was the same as always.

While school I noticed that Rena kept blushing, I wonder what's wrong. At home she seemed alright though. I let this slip though. Maybe she's just embarrassed or something, besides Rena blushes a lot.

While break I saw that Rena was still blushing. I went over to her "Rena? Are you okay?" I said "H-hai...I-it's just a little hot.." She said smiling. _Hot? It isn't that hot today..._ She stood up and walked over to a window. I followed her and saw that she closed her eyes. She fell backwards and I caught her in time. She had fainted. I sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. She definitely had a fever.

"Kei-chan! What happened?" Mion asked worried. "She fainted... I should bring her home..."

I asked permission to leave school to take care of Rena. When we were home I carried her upstairs and lay her down on her bed. I went to the bathroom to give her a wet cloth.

Rena's POV

Ugh...What happened? Did I faint? I opened my eyes slowly. I sat up for a moment, but my head hurt too badly. So I went to lie down again. I closed my eyes, but then the door opened. I opened my eyes slowly again. I saw it was Keiichi and he went over to me. He sat next to me and placed a wet cloth on my forehead. "How do you feel Rena?" "Between okay and horrible..." I said. The wet cloth cooled me down a bit. It felt nice. "Rena, did you feel sick this morning?" He asked "Uhm...I felt kind of okay...but on our way to school I started to feel a bit...anou...weird..." I said

He sighed "Rena, you could have told me..." "G-gomen..." "It's okay, I forgive you..." he said.

"But..." "Just sleep Rena. Sleep..." I heard Keiichi say while the darkness covered my sight.

The next day I felt a lot better, but Keiichi didn't want me to go to school today. "But Keiichi! I'm feeling a lot better!" I protested "A lot better doesn't mean fully recovered." He said. I pouted "Meanie..." "I'm just taking care of you..." "I know...I'm really thanking you for that..." I said honestly.

"So that means that you're not going. And that's final." He said smirking. Hau~...I lost the battle...

"Uhm...Keiichi-kun?" "Hai?" "Don't you have to go to school?" "No. Like I said, I'm taking care of you."

I blushed a bit. "Y-you don't have to, I don't want to be trouble..." I said while turning my back to him. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I faced him again. He smiled at me. "You're no trouble Rena...Besides I like to take care of you." I blushed again "Y-you-you do?" "Yes I do..." He came closer to me and pulled me close to him. He suddenly started to kiss my neck. In response I moaned a bit and I felt the shivers running over my back. "K-K-Keiichi..." He pulled away from me.

"Sorry...You are just...so hard to resist..." He said. "What do you mean..?" I said still shocked by the fact that he kissed my neck. "Rena...I can't hide my feelings anymore...I love you..." He said.

My eyes went wide and then tears appeared in them. "I-I love you too Keiichi-kun..." I said before he kissed me on my lips.

Omniscient

Outside behind the window Rika, Satoko and Mion were watching the scene. "I knew this would happen..." Mion said kind of sadly. Rika patted her back "I'm sure that someone will love you too Mion-san. Mii~" "Hohoho! When they come back I have something planned for them!" Satoko said evilly. Suddenly the door opened and Keiichi stormed out. "Satoko! Mion! Rika!" He seemed to be furious. "Uhm...Ohayo Keiichi-san!" Satoko said. Rena came also outside "What is going-" She saw her friends and she blushed as red as a tomato. Satoko laughed at the sight which caused Keiichi to chase Satoko. "Come back here little brat~!" "Aaaah! Rika! Help me!" Satoko yelled. "Sorry, I can't. Mii~!" said Rika.

_**Epilogue Rena's POV**_

It has been four years. Keiichi and I are married. Things have turned out well for everyone. Also Mion found a guy she loved and they are dating now. She deserves to be happy, because she also loved Keiichi-kun at first. I felt guilty for her, but now she's happy too. I smiled.

Suddenly I felt arms around me. "Ohayo Rena-chan." It was Keiichi and he kissed my cheek. "Ohayo Keiichi-kun." I said back. He placed a hand on my stomach. "She's growing fast Rena." He said happy.

Yes I was pregnant for like six months. "I know..." I said happily back. Soon Keiichi and I will be a loving family.


End file.
